


Mornings

by peanut49045



Series: Little miracles, Big temptations [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Azriaphale/Crowley implied, Crowley is a tease, Dom Crowley, F/M, Female Reader, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Submissive Reader, Throne Sex, aziraphale knows what’s up, for now at least, holy shit that’s actually a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut49045/pseuds/peanut49045
Summary: Sequal to "Feeling Needed"You wake up the next morning feeling amazing. But with a lot of questions.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Series: Little miracles, Big temptations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794961
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***This is a direct sequel to "Feeling Needed". Go read that first**

_Had you stayed awake just a few moments longer, you would have seen Crowley reach for his phone and send a quick text._

_-to A: Miracle accomplished -C_

* * *

You woke the next morning feeling more rested then you ever could remember. As you stretch you notice how silky the sheets are. You freeze. It takes a moment for the memories of last night to come rushing back to you. Going home with a stranger was so not you but for some reason, he hadn’t felt so much like a stranger. Maybe it was the way he seemed to read your mind. Your thoughts drifted to the things he had said last night.

“I see you’re finally up”

You let out a small yelp with makes Crowley chuckle. You hadn’t noticed him leaning against the door frame. He was still shirtless and your eyes raked down his body. He was just as attractive as he was the night before. Although he now had pants back on... and his sunglasses. You remember him taking them off last night but for some reason couldn’t picture his eyes.

“I figured I’d let you sleep in. Seeing you seemed pretty worn out last night”

Luckily, he didn’t seem to know what you were thinking this time. Or maybe he did and was just too polite to comment.

“Yes well, all thanks to you.” Last night was probably the best sex you’ve ever and will ever have. And right now you wouldn’t mind going for round two if he was up for it of course.

“Darling I’m always up for it”

You almost want to question him on this whole mind-reading thing. It was a little creepy but you found yourself thinking of it more fondly then you’d like to admit. Before you could think t0o much more on the subject, Crowley was crawling up the bed. But right before he could lean in for a kiss. The doorbell rang.

“Damn” The two of you had said it at the same time and identical smiles broke out across your faces.

“Why don’t you get up and put something on. We’ll finish this after a spot to eat”

With that, he leaned down to give you a quick kiss that left you wanting more before rolling off the bed and heading to answer to door. The smile stays on your face as you hop off the bed and start the search for your clothes. You eventually find your panties and a shirt. You pull the shirt over your head after deciding you definitely didn’t want to continue the search for your bra. You silently walk towards to hall hoping to find the kitchen. But you hear voices and freeze at the door.

“You weren’t answering your phone!” You recognized the voice as the same one Crowley had called last night in the car.

“Angel, I once slept through a century, I can’t go one night without answering?”

“Not when you’re supposed to be doing my miracles!”

“I told you last night. I did one.”

“Good. Then tell me about ... Oh. Hello there.”

You hadn’t realized you had taken a few steps out the door to listen a little better. A deep blush swept across your face.

“Oh. I’m sorry ... I didn’t mean to... I wasn’t”

The man Crowley was talking to fit the voice you had heard perfectly. In complete contrast to Crowley, he was in cream-colored suit that looked like it came out of a history book. Complete with a light blue bow tie. He was looking at you with bright blue eyes that seemed to shine and sparkle.

“I... umm.” You found yourself at a complete loss for words. What the hell were you supposed to say? Hello, I just had mind-blowing sex with your friend here, I’ll be on my way soon??

“You don’t have to leave so soon if you don’t want to,” Crowley has also turned to look at you, sunglasses still on, but his face was soft.

“Okay, honestly the mind-reading thing is a little creepy. How the hell are you doing that?”

The other man wrinkled his nose at your language. You couldn’t help but think it was extremely adorable.

“One of the many perks of being me. But I’d be careful because he can too.” Crowley answered with a smile. Nodding towards his friend who now was sporting a small blush on his cheeks.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake Crowley.” He then raises his hand and went to snap his fingers but Crowley caught his wrist before he could.

“Not just yet Aziraphale. Let’s see what she has to say.” There was definitely a hint of mischief in his smile. Which grew, even more, as the man next to him let out a small huff.

“Right okay um...” You wanted to hold your ground and actually get answers out of him. But your stomach chooses that exact moment to make quite a loud rumble.

“Oh, dear she’s hungry. Why don’t you ask your question over some breakfast? I’ll go whip something in. Crowley is an awful cook anyway”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!”

The man gave Crowley a skeptical look before walking off down the hall toward what only you could imagine was a kitchen. You watch him go. Although he intrigued you, you kind of wish he had chosen to leave instead. You haven’t forgotten that you had been promised a round two.

Suddenly you felt hands on your hips. Crowley has snuck up behind you and was currently pressing his bare chest against your back. It took you until this exact moment you remember how little you were wearing. Warm hands were caressing bare thighs, teasing the bottom of a loose shirt.

“I could have you for breakfast. You look absolutely delicious.”

The hot breath next to your ear made you bite back a moan. You were hyper-aware of the other man in the next room but Crowley was clearly doing his best to making you forget. His lips currently pressing light kisses to your neck.

“I should go find something else to wear,” You said reluctantly. “Your friends didn’t seem like the type to be okay with sharing breakfast with a half-naked stranger”

“Quite the contrary. Aziraphale admires the human form very much. And you dear are such a treat.” He nibbled on your ear for a second longer before placing a hand on the small of your back and leading you into the next room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write more Aziraphale.


	2. Chapter 2

The kitchen consisted of just a small island with a few bar stools. Crowley’s friend had covered every square inch of the counter in food. There were pancakes and toast and eggs and fruit and muffins and scones. How the hell he had gotten everything out in the time it took you to walk from room to room was a mystery. But everything looked amazing. You scrambled up on to one of the stools and started picking at the fruit with your hands. Feeling eyes on you, you lift your head to see two steel blues eyes giving you a stern look. Blushing you put down the piece of pineapple in your hand and reach for a fork.

“Don’t worry, she usually has better manners. “ Crowley said with a wink as he took a seat at the other stool. As he picked up a piece of watermelon with his fingers he nodded towards the other man “This is Aziraphale”

“Hello, nice to meet you.” You said, feeling the warmth of a blush due to Crowley's comment.

Aziraphale didn’t react as he was currently giving the same stern look he gave you to Crowley. Who clearly didn’t give a damn and stared back as he popped another piece of fruit into his mouth.

“Yes hello dear.” He finally said. Turning towards you with a warm smile. “How bout some hot cocoa?” Already placing a mug in front of you.

“Oh actually coffee would be great if that’s possible”

“Of course. Here you are”

You looked down at your mug. More things just aren’t adding up. There was defiantly cocoa in this mug when he started giving it to you but there was coffee already with milk and sugar, just like you like it.

“Okay right. Can I ask questions now?” You really did want answers. There were just too many things that had happened in the last twelve hours that didn’t really make sense.

“Ask away” Crowley was watching you intensely. His dark lens seemed to be like black holes holding your gaze to him.

“Right okay umm..” You stared at your coffee trying to think of a good place to start. The two men seem content in waiting for you to find the write words. Both silently watched you with calm eyes.

“How did you make this coffee?” It wasn’t the question you wanted to ask but you really didn’t know where to start.

“Well dear, there’s some milk and sugar in there and..”

“No no. That’s not what I meant. I know how to make coffee but how did YOU make the coffee. Like... ugh...how was it coco but then coffee?”

Your head fell into your hands. You knew you weren’t making any sense but you had no idea how to actually ask the question.

“Little miracles darling”

Aziraphale’s eyes were soft when you raised your head. He was looking at you with such a caring expression that your heart almost broke in two.

“Miracles?”

“He sometimes gets carried away with the little ones”

You turned toward Crowley to see him looking at Aziraphale fondly before turning back towards you. His smile turned to desire as he looked into your eyes. You felt him reading your soul again and shivered.

“Umm..” You didn’t really know what to say. Your thoughts drifted back towards the religious classes you were forced to take as a child. Your eyes got wide. “Angels do miracles. Are you...are you angels?”

“Yes”

“No!”

Aziraphale was soft but Crowley was harsh. Like the thought of it disgusted him.

“Well, I am. Crowley here is a little different. But can do miracles all the same”

“Demonic miracles”

“Demonic?” Now you were becoming afraid. Demonic? Demon? Did you just fuck a demon?

“Shhh don’t be afraid” Crowley's voice was thick like honey again. The air around you was becoming heavy.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale scowled. The air became light away and the room suddenly didn’t seem as dark.

“Oh angel you’re no fun”

You shook your head. You had started to feel heavy like you had a couple of times last night but then it had gone away. Your fear had subsided a bit but still lingered in the back of your mind. There was suddenly a hand on your knee.

“Angels do miracles. Demons, like me, specialize in temptations.” With that, he took his sunglasses off.

Memories from last night seemed to hit you all at once. He’s snake eyes full of lust looking down at you where you knelt between his knees. He’s hot breath against your ear whispering filthy things to you. Thank god you were sitting down because your legs would have definitely given out if you weren’t.

“Breathe”

You felt warm as you let the breathe out you’d been holding in. There was a little humph from beside you but your eyes stayed locked on Crowley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter, more notes at the bottom. Enjoy!

You don’t know how long the three of you had been sitting in silence. Your eyes never shifted from Crowley’s. Although you were a bit scared, your nervous had started to settle. Crowley’s warmth had encased you and his hand never left your knee. You started to come to your senses as Crowley slowly stood up. He was now standing between your legs, the hand on your knee had moved to your hip and the other supporting himself on the table next to you. He leaned over you, making you have to tilt your neck back in order to hold his gaze.

“Breathe”

A shuddering breath came out of you.

“Crowley…” The voice beside you was soft but low, like a warning.

“Hush now Aziraphale.” Crowley was still staring at you. “I already did your miracle. Now. Let. Me. Tempt”

The world around you had shrunk and now only consisted of you and Crowley. He lowered his head and you unconsciously tilted your chin up, letting your eyes drift to his lips. But at the last second, he moved out of the way, his mouth settling right next to your ear.

“Don’t be afraid” His voice was low, only for you to hear. “You don’t have to be afraid, remember? Remember how I need you? I need you to be good, right? I need you to be good for me”

The noise you made was halfway between a moan and a whimper. Crowley’s voice was dark and heavy. It coated you in hot air but still made goosebumps break out across your arms. You could feel the impossible heat radiating off him again. His hand on your hip could have been made of fire the way it burned against your skin. His thumb was playing with the hem of your shirt, teasing skin right below your panties. You would give anything at that moment for him to slip his fingers underneath the thin fabric a give you some release. You could feel him smile against your ear.

“Ahem”

The magic seemed to break. The warmth encasing you lifted, living behind a slight smell of fire and smoke. You had completely forgotten that there was another man in the room. And the fact that both men could read your mind. Your face turned a deep shade of red.

“Sorry Angel, you know I can’t resist” Crowley hadn’t moved away from you, simply turning his head towards Aziraphale. You were silently thankful that Aziraphale couldn’t see the color of your face.

“And you say I get carried away? Well, it seems like we all know that’s quite not true”

Both Crowley and Aziraphale laughed like it was an inside joke that somehow involved you.

You still found yourself having to hold back a whimper as Crowley moved away from you. Taking all his warmth with him. A shiver ran down your spine as he sat back in his seat, keeping his hand in your knee.

The two men carried on with the conversation but you weren’t paying much attention. Your head was still swimming with emotions that you didn’t quite understand. You’ve been given a lot of information in the last couple of minutes and are still just trying to process everything. Angles and demons are real. Two of them are sitting in front of you They can read minds when they choose to and can perform miracles at will.

“Oh shit!!” Two sets of eyes fell on you with your sudden outburst.

“I have work” It was a bit quieter and now there was a little blush on your cheeks, feeling embarrassed for interrupting. You had completely forgotten about your life as you were swept up in the world of these two.

“Just skip. You’ve never played a little hooky before?” Crowley's eyes were full of mischief.

“Crowley! That would be very naughty.”

You stood up determined to find your phone. You needed to call your boss and think of some plausible excuses for how late you’d be. Hopefully, your co-workers had already back you up with some lie about being hungover from the night before. You wondered if any of them had seen you leave the club with a tall red-haired stranger.

“Come on. You can go back tomorrow. I promise I’ll make your time worth it” Crowley said with a wink.

“Um, I don’t know. I really don’t want my boss to be upset. I just started. “

Crowley’s eyes shifted towards Aziraphale.

“Angel?”

“Absolutely not.” Aziraphale huffed, arms crossed across his chest.

“Oh, angel. Pleaseeeee? I’ll pay for lunch next time. What about crepes? Or the Ritz? I’ll even bare sushi for you.”

“Oh dear, I do like crepes. But we must go to Paris”

“Yes! Of course!” Crowley sounded like a little boy finding out he was getting the present he asked for. You could almost feel the love they clearly had for each other.

“Alright. But just this once” Azriaphale then snapped his fingers and you heard your phone chime from across the room. You padded over, thinking about how the room suddenly smelt somewhat of vanilla. There is a text from your boss.

\- No need to come in today. Power went out.

Your mouth dropped as you look up towards Aziraphale. He’s blue eyes were warm as they flicked between you and Crowley. Crowley’s yellow slits however focused on you.

“Thanks” You didn’t really know what else to say. You hadn’t gotten even close to understanding their powers and weren’t quite use to it. You didn’t really know how to feel. But were still grateful for the day off.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you two to it then” Azriaphale tugged on the bottom of his waistcoat as if to smooth out some invisible wrinkles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I'm finding this one a little hard to write. I think it because I don't really have a clear end in mind while with 'Feelings' I knew where I was going. So basically I'm saying there no knowing when consistent updates will come. But I'm trying to keep the chapter lengths relatively similar. 
> 
> Hope yall still having fun. Please leaves Kudos and most importantly comments to keep me fueled.


	4. Chapter 4

Aziraphale nodded first to you, then to Crowley. Giving the demon a little extra smirk. Before walking back down the hall towards to door. You watched his back as he walked away with a small grin on your face. It wasn’t until you heard the front door click shut before you turned back towards Crowley. Immediately your smile dropped. Crowley’s eyes were a little unsettling to begin with. Now, staring at you with firing intensity, they were downright scary. You inhaled sharply as he stood and slowly walked towards you.

“Now you know. You’re in the same room as a demon. And there’s no angel to protect you anymore.”

The small stig of fear was back. Nagging in the back of your mind. But the pure heat the Crowley gave off was intoxicating.

“What are you going to do now? Alone with a demon? What could possibly go wrong?”

He was still stalking towards you. You hadn’t realized you were retreating until you back hit the wall. He crowded you until your entire body was sandwiched between the cold wall and fire in his chest. He bent a bit to pick you up by your hips. You wrapped your legs around him instinctually, crossing your ankles behind his back. Your hands mirrored his, griping his bare sides, feeling the muscle ripple underneath marble white skin. His eyes stayed locked on yours. This close, the yellow in his eyes seemed to twist and shift, like flames. Your eyes flicked to his lips, for just an instant. A very quiet whimper passed your lips. So quiet even you don’t know if you had really made it or if it was just in your head. But of course, nothing goes unnoticed in the presence of a demon. His smile stretched across his face.

“Look at you. I haven’t even kissed you yet and you’re already begging.”

Now your wine was louder. You snaked your hands up his ribs, crossing them behind his head. You tried to tug his closer.

“Ah, ah, ah. That won’t do at all. Who do you think is in charge here? Hm? Tell me. Who do you belong to?”

“You. Oh god, you” It was desperate and needy but you didn’t care. Answering with your whole body, squeezing your legs tighter around him.

He made a sound that was halfway between a growl and moan before finally claiming your lips with his own.

Like the rest of him, Crowley’s tongue was hot as it tasted your lower lip. Gently drawing it into his mouth to not so gently nibble on it. You knew the sounds you were making were obscene but defiantly didn’t care. Crowley was breaking you apart piece by piece. After thoroughly exploring your mouth with his, his head tilted to kiss down your jaw. You all but slammed your head beak against the wall, giving him full access to your neck. He was given little nibs all the way down your neck before settling on your shoulder before sinking his teeth into your skin. Your fingers clenched around his hair, nails scratch his scalp. You’d do anything to hear the noise that it made come out of the demon again. Still being supported by Crowley’s hands on your hips, you arched off the wall. Pressing into his chest and squeezing your legs around him even tighter. You could feel his excitement through his tight jeans. It once again reminded you how little you were wearing.

“So beautiful” Crowley murmured as he pulls back a little to look at his handy work. You could almost feel the bruising blooming around your neck. You wondered if he was talking about you or the bruises.

His hands move from your hips to your ass as he picked you off the wall. You let out a small squeak as you wrap your arms more securely around his neck. He carries you a few steps down the hall but stops there. His eyes were staring into yours as if he was excepted you to say something. You tear your eyes from his vertical pupils to look around. Realizing the two of you were standing between the bedroom and the room with a desk and the golden throne. You gulped at the sight of the throne, your imagination running a little wild at the possibilities.

“Well there’s my answer,” Crowley said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter chapter. But id rather post smaller chapters right now than make you guys wait forever for a slightly longer one. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me!
> 
> I live off your comments and kudos


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, more notes at the bottom. 
> 
> Happy reading

He carried you his throne at sat down, with you straddling his lap. Immediately you start to grind your hips. You were so wet and so needy. 

“Stop”

You froze. Somehow, the yellow of his eyes has spread, completely eliminating the white. Now, it was fully the eyes of a snake staring back at you. 

“Kiss me”

Your hands fly to the back of his neck and pull his lips to yours. You can’t remember the last time you’ve ever kissed anyone with so much passion. Possibly never. You start to grind down on his lap again.

“I said stop.” Crowley had barely pulled his lips back to speak. And immediately returned to exploring the inside of your mouth. 

You willed your hips to stop, but your body seemed to have a mind of its own at the moment. Solely seeking out pleasure. You could feel how soaked your panties were. No doubt there was a wet spot on Crowley’s pants where you were still moving against him. The growl he let out was primal. 

“DIDN’T I SAY STOP?” 

There was a hand in your hair, pulling it back with force, your neck arching. Another hand was at your hip, fingers digging into the flesh there, surely leaving crescent moon shaped bruises. Crowley’s outburst didn’t necessarily scare you, but it did come as a shock and you let out a quick gasp. The two of you were frozen like this. Both breathing hard. It was at this moment when it comes back to you that you were dealing with a demon.

“I… I… didn’t mean…to...to…”

“What? What was that? You didn’t mean to? Hmm, and here I was thinking you were going to be good for me.” Crowley’s tone was calm, almost matter of fact. “I’m disappointed”

“No! No! Please! I’ll be better. I’ll be good”

“Oh, really now?” He released your hair. His hand going to the back of your neck, using it to tilt your head forward. 

The gold of the chair brought out the gold in his eyes. The red seat making his hair seem even redder. Still, the heat radiating from his chest warmed you to the bone. It was as if he was on fire, inside and out. 

“You can be good for me?” You nod your head quickly. 

“Then. Do. Not. Move”

With a quick snap of his fingers, both of you are naked. You’re dripping onto his cock. His voice is still ringing in your head so you resist the urge to grind down on his cock. Which is now straining against his stomach. Your hands move to grip his shoulders, your nails digging into his skin. He hums his approval before dipping his head and kissing your jaw, your neck, the spot under your ear. Then he was nipping at your ear. All you could do was moan, you could feel yourself getting wetter by the second. The cool air making it increasingly evident. Crowley was still radiating heat like he was made of fire. You quickly wonder if some part of him exactly is, being a demon and all. There was an extra hard bite on your collar that brought you back to reality. Both of his hands had now settled on your hips.

“Now, what shall I do with you, hmm?”

All you could do was stare and whimper. His eyes were now almost completely black, with only slivers of gold rimming the edges. You could feel yourself trembling in his grasp with the effort not to move. Not to sit down and seek the heat below you. Your breath shallow and loud. 

“Look at you being so good. It isn’t so hard, is it now?” Crowley mused. He leaned back against his throne in order to get a good look at you. Forcing you to release his shoulders. 

And here you are. Straddling a demon. Being held up by your hips. With your arms dangling by your sides. Chest heaving under the inhuman gaze. 

“Satan. Beautiful.” Crowley cocked his head. “How have you been hiding from me, eh? So much time wasted not using you. No longer. You’re mine now.”

All you could do was shiver and moan. There were no higher functions happening in your head. You wouldn’t even be able to close your eyes if you wanted to, let alone even speak. 

“What shall I do with my good girl? Hmm?” His voice was deep, thick with arousal. “Shall I make you wait? Get on your knees and make me cum with your mouth. Keep you there making a puddle on the floor as I make you wait. Or should I reward you now? Let you ride me till you cum all over my cock. And then keep fucking you until your legs give out.”

By the time he stops talking, you’re leaking down your thigh. You’re shaking in his grasp. The noises dripping from your mouth make no sense but must had started as some form of ‘please’ or ‘yes’ or ‘more’. 

“Mm, and they say I’m temping. Clearly, they have seen you like this.” Crowley licked his lips. "Just smelling of want. Tell me darling what is it that you want.”

A whimper is the only thing you can manage.

“No, no, no. That won’t do. Use your words. And I won’t tempt you. You need to do it all by yourself. Come on. You can do it. Use your words. What do you need?”

“P..p..please”

“Please what?”

You gasp. How can you even try to form words when your mind can even think straight! A finger goes under your chin that you didn’t even realize fell. It lifts your eyes back to meet gold and black ones.

“Be a good girl and tell me what you want” Crowley pulled your face a breath away from his. You can feel his hot breath on your lips. 

“Fuck me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn.
> 
> Yay story is back(-ish). Sorry for the neverending wait (and the shorter chapter) but I figured I'd get something out rather than wait more and more on it.
> 
> Hopefully, it was worth it.
> 
> I get feed by kudos. And live off comments.
> 
> PS did you get little Lucifer vibes at the end there? "What is it that you desire?"


End file.
